


Immortal Muse

by blankie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie/pseuds/blankie
Summary: Ezio Auditore is a hard man to define, let alone understand. Leonardo struggles with this on the long nights when he decides to try and wrangle his tumultuous thoughts down onto paper. He’s known the man for years now and still he has not found the right words to describe the divine creature that is Ezio Auditore.





	Immortal Muse

Leonardo has been called many things, such as inventor, engineer, and artist. But, above all these things, Leonardo considers himself a _creator_. He doesn’t tie himself down to any more a specific label than that, because doing such would be limiting the expanse of his creativity. Leonardo doesn’t want to limit the number of things he can take on – challenge is what drives him, what moves him to create and improve and, often, fail. So, that harder the challenge the better for the creative mind, that’s what Leonardo thinks. Or, that’s what he thinks until he meets Ezio.

Ezio Auditore is a hard man to define, let alone understand. Leonardo struggles with this on the long nights when he decides to try and wrangle his tumultuous thoughts down onto paper. He’s known the man for _years_ now and still he has not found the right words to describe the divine creature that is Ezio Auditore.

The way the man swaggers and dives is unlike anything Leonardo has seen before, but even this is not that which vexes Leonardo the most. No, it is Ezio’s looks, his _form_ that is so indescribable to Leonardo, despite how well the artist knows its curves and edges.

Handsome and beautiful are much to shallow to decorate Ezio’s name, as are gorgeous and charming.

Lithe would be an apt descriptor were it not for the breadth of his shoulders and the strength evident in even the smallest of twitches in his body.

Stout and lanky are both too crude and no where near accurate enough; Leonardo would never _think_ of attaching them to Ezio Auditore.

No one word ever seems enough to describe the man, no matter how well Leonardo knows him or how many times the artist’s eye traces his heavenly form. For Ezio looks like he was carved from marble in heaven by God’s hand and brought down by the angels to live amongst them, despite how wholly unworthy they are of his presence.

To stand beside him is a blessing, and to be able to touch him like Leonardo does is a miracle. Even the smallest of brushes and the gentlest of caresses feels like it’s worth more than Leonardo deserves in a lifetime. The artist has to stop himself from falling to his knees in adoration every time his name passes over Ezio’s divine tongue and past his lips.

Yearning fills every corner of his body whenever Ezio enters the room – it is such an immense feeling that Leonardo can barely feel the edges of it, let alone understand its intricacies. There are no words to explain it or even images to show it; it is primal and ardent, a desire for skin on skin and soul on soul. It is a burning want, so full of devotion and fire that, remarkably, it feels as close to loving God as anything Leonardo’s felt. There are no words to describe this expansive love within in him – for that’s what it is, _love_.

Leonardo loves Ezio. He loves Ezio like an angel loves his God, like a flower loves the rain, like the moon loves the sun. Leonardo loves Ezio like an artist loves his muse, though Leonardo can never hope to capture Ezio in the immortality he deserves, so he doesn’t try.

Instead, Leonardo covets the quiet words and loud cries; he cherishes the soft brushes and the exuberant embraces, and he never does find a word to describe it all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry leonardo da vinic i wrote this in a fit of passion after replaying some of assassins creed two and i did no research, so i don't know anything about you
> 
> sorry for the overuse of the thesaurus lmao
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!!


End file.
